


Continue the Dance

by JustMimi



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Maksis returns, Reader-Insert, you are a half-vampire half devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMimi/pseuds/JustMimi
Summary: Lord Maksis has returned. There has to be a way to stop him from taking over the world. With help from old friends you will be able to stop him and hopefully be rid of him forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while back after watching Dance with Devils. I'm not going to change a whole lot that I already wrote. I'm trying to rewatch the anime and finish the story from there. Sorry for any mistakes and I do not own any of the characters. And I'm sorry the summary sucks. I still haven't figured out the direction I want this to go but we will see in the chapters to come.

“She will always choose her human life, always remember that Lindo.” Lindo turned to you. Lindo smiled a little and nodded as he watched the scene in front of him. Rem and Ritsuka were saying good bye. If Lindo was honest the scene in front of him made him a little happy and sad. He never wanted to see his precious sister with that expression. The expression that she was giving up on something precious to her, just to continue her life with her family.  


“I know I should be happy but I do feel a little sad. Ritsuka should never have that expression on her face.” You nodded.  


“She will see him again, it might take a while but she will. She isn’t ready to leave her family, she is still young and need to experience her human life before she would join him in his world. I know something is coming and she will see him again, his father will not be able to deny him existence in the human world for much longer.”  


“What are you talking about?”  


“Nothing that you need to be concerned with at the present time. Stay by her, something will be coming for her again. Go back to normality for just the short time she will have.” Lindo growled in frustration, you looked at your hands sadly. You hated for him to be upset but you couldn’t help it.  


“(Name), you know I hate when you talk like that and not everything in detail.”  


“I know and I’m sorry I can’t say anymore because I don’t really know what is going to happen. You know I just get these feelings and I don’t fully understand them either.” Lindo sighed and turned away from his sister giving her time for her farewells and really looked at you in front of him. You were a little shorter than him but taller than Ritsuka, your long (color) hair rested in tight curls on your back. Your (color) eyes were cast down, looking at your hands that fidgeted in frustration with yourself. He took a hold of your hands. Immediately your head shot up and looked at him.  


“I’m sorry, I know you can only feel what will happen versus knowing or seeing what is to come, I just want to keep her safe, she is very precious to me and after what she has been through I want her to be a normal high schooler again.”  


“I wish I could be that precious to someone, Ritsuka is very lucky to have someone like you, a brother who will always protect her and love her, no matter what she is.”  


“You will find someone, you’re still young yourself.” Lindo said cheerfully. You looked back at Rem and Ritsuka and frowned. You envied Ritsuka, to be so selfless and thinking about all those around her before herself, you could never be like her. After all you have been through all you wanted was a chance with the one you love. Too bad he was in love with his sister, actually cousin. You wanted to hate the young girl but you couldn’t, it wasn’t her fault, she didn’t love him the way he loves her. She was saying good bye to her true love, picking her family over him. You prayed to the gods that they will truly be together again.  


“Lindo, could I…never mind, I’m leaving now, I will see you two again.” You began walking away, Lindo grabbed your arm before you got out of arm’s reach. You turned back to him in shock.  


“Thank you (name), take care of yourself until then.” You nod and Lindo let go of you watching you back as you walked away then in a puff of red smoke you were gone. Lindo sighed, he knew you truly cared about him. You would never ask him if he felt the same because you knew how he felt for Ritsuka. He turned back to his sister and watched her sadly as she stood there crying silently to herself. His heart broke for her but he knew his role, he was her brother, someone she always came to when she needed. She needed a brother not a lover. He sighed to himself and looked up at the dark sky.


	2. Chapter 2

“You shouldn’t stray too far Lady (name), it’s almost scary to think of what your father would say if he knew you were hanging around that half-breed.”  


“Shut up mutt, if you have forgotten my father has been sealed away in a book for centuries, and the grimoire is gone, there is no way he will be free.”  


“I would watch my foul tongue if I were you milady. You might have thought your mother was cruel but wait until your father returns.”  


“What the fuck are you talking about you mangy mutt?!”  


“Lord Maksis will be among us soon, perhaps sooner than your traitorous mouth could ask how?” You growled and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing hard as his feet rose off the ground. Your eyes red and murderous. He was unfazed by the half-vampire and half-devil.  


“Is that the voice of my sweet, sweet daughter?” You froze at the deep voice, you immediately dropped the mutt. Cerberus smiled and bowed towards the curtain. You turned as you heard the sound of heavy footsteps. You gasped in shock as your eyes fell upon the silhouette figure of your father.  


“How?” You said breathlessly. Maksis’ mouth curved into an evil smile as he was upon you in a sudden moment. He back handed you, his daughter and you flew back into a column. You coughed blood by the force of the hit. You groaned in pain and continued to look at your father who was making his way to you. You wanted to run, to flee as far as you could but found that your legs wouldn’t move an inch. Your heart fluttered in panic with each step he made towards you.  


Before he could reach out and grab you, you disappeared. Lord Maksis laugh sounded like thunder in the large room. Cerberus stood from his spot where he was kneeling and smiled as he watched his Lord laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, I feel like I need to rewatch a couple episodes to remember the direction I want to go with this story. I'm sorry that it has taken me a long while to finally post something.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I was doing a little bit of research and for the sake of my fanfic, you and Ritsuka do not know you two are related. I wanted to address that before I forget that factor. LOL well until the next chapter!


End file.
